Little Lulu
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Lulu Stenson can fight as good as any GSE and is wellrespected. But what happens when Pete introduces her to Matt? AU, but follows the movie as much as possible. *ON HIATUS FOR NOW*
1. Prologue: The Journal Of Matt Buckner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Green Street Hooligans.

**A/N: **So in the past 2 days I've watched Green Street Hooligans at least five and a half time, I love it! But I was wondering what would happen if you put a girl in here? This is what my wondering brought out. Please enjoy and review.

**Summary: **Lulu Stenson can fight as good as any GSE and is well-respected. But what happens when Pete introduces her to Matt?

**Warnings: **AU and graphic violence of course, and maybe also sex me thinks.

**Little Lulu**

_**Prologue: The Journal of Matt Buckner**_

_Lulu Stenson ... Where to even__ fucking begin about Lulu Stenson? Lulu was hair as soft as silk, eyes as deep as a lake, skin as smooth as linen, muscles as hard as steel, heart as warm as fire and so much more than that. _

_She was mine and she was Pete's, she was no one's and everyone's. We all loved her and yet she wasn't loved enough. _

Matt had to stand up and light a cigarette that ended up smoking itself between his fingers as he watched his journal with a blurry vision, fighting to keep his tears back. Finally he could pick up his pencil again.

_Little Lulu … Some day I'll write about h__er. I'll write about all of it; the fights, the brotherhood, standing your ground and about Lulu. Some day …_

**A/N: **So this isn't really anything, but I'll be putting it up with the first chapter. I'm Danish so if my English and grammar is bad that would be why. Anybody want to beta? Please review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	2. The First Scrap

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Green Streets Hooligans

_**The First Scrap**_

It was obvious to everyone that he didn't belong with them. A little Yank trying to fit in with The Firm. GSE. Green Street Elite. They were almost scary with what seemed like constant knowledge of what everyone else was thinking, and all their insider hints and way to talk.

All the guys Pete was hugging, shaking hands with or introducing to him had at least one visible scar or bruise, and several of them had nearly their entire face covered. Matt wondered why, but already knew better than to ask.

He fought down a yawn. The pressure of having to tell his father about getting expelled from Harvard even if it hadn't been fairly, his long flight and the huge amount of alcohol he'd consumed made him more than drowsy. Right now he wished he was at home with Ben and the babysitter, napping along with his nephew.

At least when he'd downed almost an entire pint in one go it had earned the comment "Now officially Cockney, the boys is." in nothing less than an impressed tone. It was also tiring to try and figure out what everyone was saying, since everyone was talking Cockney Slang.

"Get the fuck up." A voice said and Matt stood up to see Bower, Pete's right-hand man, and a guy he didn't know standing on a table in the crowded pub screaming instead of singing "I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air" the rest of the words was drowned as people around him started questioning his role in the Karate Kid's movies. Matt almost rolled his eyes, to think they actually believed that shit about the movies being based on his exploits, he didn't even know karate!

"'O was your coach then, eh?" Swill questioned, a cigarette hanging from his mouth the entire time.

Matt tried desperately to think of the old fool's name, how long it'd been since he'd watched those films. He tapped his fingers against forehead as to better remember, and finally he said "Myagi!"

"Yeah, Mr. Myagi, for fucks sake!" Swill clapped his back and yammered on about if Mr. Myagi had been paid or not. Pete raised his pint and yelled "To the real Mr. Myagi!" everyone following his gesture, even the one's who hadn't been a part of the conversation and hadn't a clue what they were toasting for.

Matt left for the bathroom after that for a moment's worth of quiet and some cold water in his face, but no sooner than he'd splashed some did Bower come join him in the bathroom, his white sweater hanging lose over his scrawny body and his scarred face frowned in mock "Member of the family, eh?" he questioned as Matt turned to him, confused.

"Pete might be showing you a bit of courtesy" Bower almost spat the word as he walked closer to Matt "You being Shannon's brother and all, but get this straight" his face was now only inches away from Matt's now "We don't … like … outsiders." He pinched Matt's cheek "All right?" with a last drag of his cigarette that he then threw in Matt's direction, he left.

As Matt emerged from the bathroom Pete told him it was time to leave for the match, but as soon as they were all outside in the sharp daylight Matt said "Hey Pete, I'm going to head home. I don't feel so hot." He realized he needed an excuse, and one better than Bower was making him uncomfortable "Jet-lag." He lied.

"Oh fuck off you're not missing the game!" Pete grinned "You're the one who wanted to learn about" he changed his voice to a higher pitch as he mimicked Matt's American way of saying "Soccer." instead of football.

oxo

Once they were all in their seats, watching West Ham United kick the ass of some fucking Zulu team Matt was happy he'd agreed to come to the match. He couldn't help a smile; the energy in stadium could almost be tasted. It was thick as air; it was thrilling.

"Sweet in' it?" Pete said in his British accent.

Suddenly in the middle of the game a man wearing a red vest with the word "Media" written across the back in black started screaming and giving the finger to a bunch of Zulu's out in the audience. It was Bower.

Pete, Dale, actually everyone from the GSE that was there that day was impressed and grinning, clapping and cheering like madmen. Matt was eager to fit in and grinned right along with them, shouting encouragingly at Bower along with everyone else, not realizing what trouble it would later get him into.

Bower was dragged out of the stadium by two other guys. He went out a hero.

oxo

After the game Dale mentioned to Pete something about fifty Zulus coming to West Ham with the tube that very minute. Matt didn't know why, but it seemed to excite everyone.

"Reckon' we'll need Lulu for this, eh Petey?" Keith asked Pete with a grin and a wink that everyone copied. Pete smiled and shook his head "Nah, you know she only comes for the real fun, like the Arsenal meeting last year 'emeber tha'?" Pete countered and everyone started laughing and clapping each other's backs appreciatively.

Matt idly wondered who this Lulu girl was, but before he had the chance to talk everyone started walking towards the tube-station the fifty Zulus would be coming off at and Matt had to tell Pete he was heading back to his sister's and her husband's house before they left.

Pete advised him to stay away from East Ham, and Matt nodded, intend on doing as Pete said. The street was quiet as he walked back towards Bank Station, when suddenly a bottle was thrown in his direction and it smashed to pieces on the brick house next to Matt who immediately started running.

The Zulus that'd apparently been following him ever since the game quickly caught up with him though, and two of them pushed him up against the wall as the third one started shouting at him after Matt desperately had tried to say "I don't want any problems!"

"A fucking Yank!" the Zulu was surprised to hear the American accent "Why is a Yank running with the GSE?!"

Matt said, in all honesty, "I don't know anything about the GSE! I'm a tourist!"

The Zulu spat at his feet "Ever 'eard of a Chelsea Grin?" he questioned before pulling out a credit card from his inner pocket which he then forced into Matt's mouth, that opened wide as the sensitive skin of the corners of his mouth was cut by the raw plastic and the taste of blood filled his mouth.

"I bet The Major gave out his shares of Chelsea Grins back in the good ol' days eh? Back when the GSE" he spat again "Weren't so sloppy as to leave one of their owns behind."

Matt only had a second to ponder about 'The Major' before Pete and the guys appeared as from nowhere and started fighting the Zulus. He heard Pete yell "We don't leave our mates behind!" before he crashed his own head into the Zulu's that fell to the ground.

Blood was trickling down his chin as Matt sought out Pete between the crowds of fighting bodies, and as soon as he'd found him he ran to him, carefully avoiding punching arms and kicking legs. Pete immediately threw his arm around Matt and guided him safely away from the trouble until he joined his mates in the fight.

It wasn't long until every Zulu but one was on the ground, and the one that was still standing made a run for it after punching Ike straight in the face. The GSE followed him around the corner of a building, but by then he'd disappeared.

"I'm too old for this shit." Dave complained as he bend forward, resting his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"Seriously, I could use a beer and lie-down." He grinned and everyone else started laughing. Ike was driving up in a white wan that moment, and question's about who's round it was once they returned to their pub known as 'The Abbey' was asked while everyone went into the van.

No sooner than they'd started the van did the escaped Zulu return right in front of them before throwing a brick at the front window of the white van, making the glass break, and then fleeing down the nearest alley.

The GSE was out of the van as quick as they'd gotten into it, following the fleeing Zulu down the alley, but unknowingly walking into a trap as thirty more guys was standing in there, waiting for them.

"Right mates." Pete said as they all spread out so no Zulu would be able to run past them. Soon bricks, pieces of wood, bottles and everything within reach were thrown towards the GSE that skilfully avoided it all "Are you crazy, there's fucking thirty of them!" Matt cried as he moved a little backwards, while everyone else was moving forwards.

Why they would stay and fight when they were completely outnumbered was beyond Matt. He shot Pete a pleading look.

"You don't run, not when you're with us … You stand your ground and fight!" Pete said, staring straight forward, not a flash of fear in his dark eyes. Matt did not know yet, just how important those words would become to him.

"Fight!?! I don't know how to fight!" Matt yelled, getting very scared that no one else seemed to want to leave the battleground.

"Just think of someone you hate." Pete yelled back, getting tired with the little Yank pussy, as he dived head first into the battle.

The image of the smug, way too confidant Jeremy Van Holden that'd gotten Matt thrown out of Harvard appeared before him and he found himself running forward with everyone else, but he was soon knocked into the ground. But for once he got up again, and he quickly after felt an almost perverse satisfaction in feeling another man's jaw break beneath his hurting hand, and watching blood being spit out of said man's mouth.

The fight surprisingly ended in favour of the GSE. The Firm. Green Street Elite.

oxo

"What the hell happened to him?!" Steve, Matt's sister's husband, asked as the first thing when Matt returned to their home, Pete in tow and he saw Matt's bloody face.

"Well …" Matt tried to begin, but Steve cut him off, pointing towards his kid brother Pete "I told you one simple thing before the match: no trouble!" Steve's voice roared.

Pete immediately became defensive "'Ey man, it had nothing to do with me. We was just walking home, when suddenly he was jumped! He was lucky we was there!" Pete lied expertly.

"Yeah, you're a real fucking hero, ain't you?" Steve asked while rolling his eyes.

Shannon came down and watched her kid brother covered in blood, being held in the collar by her husband Steve, who was yelling at his own brother "Stop it, stop it!" she yelled, walking in between Steve and Matt, before Steve's temper would get the better of him.

Shannon dragged Steve off to another room to calm him down, glaring at Pete on her way out, clearly blaming him for everything.

Matt let out a long breath when Pete turned to him "Fancy a pint, mate?"

**A/N: **Okay so as you can see it doesn't follow the movie completely, but pretty much. So you might be pretty damn confused after reading this, but you're actually supposed to, because Matt was pretty damn confused himself his first day with the GSE. A lot of important details will be braided into the next chapter, no worries. So please review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	3. The Firm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Green Street Hooligans.

**Warning: **Forgot this one in my first warning: There be bad words in this story.

**The Firm**

"How ye' feelin' son?" Pete's question was the first Matt heard when he woke up on Pete's couch with a pounding headache and feeling sore after yesterday's fight.

"Son?" he mumbled in wonder, his father was supposed to be in Kabul on a job. Unreachable area. Pretty much like he'd been the entire time Matt and Shannon were growing up. Before and after their mother died and Shannon fled from America to England.

"Well not literally, though you're lucky you had me to look out for you yesterday, eh mate?" Pete laughed at Matt, who didn't seem to figure out where he was or who he was with until that moment.

Matt chuckled low: "Yeah, but I did okay for my first fight didn't I?"

"Hell yes man, you went straight for the top boy of that cunt Zulu firm! And you knocked him out. So tell me who the geezer you were fighting was?" Pete had been curious about that since the day before where he'd told Matt to just think of someone he hated when the Yank was about to enter his first fight.

Matt sat up and ran a hand through his short, brown hair before answering with a sigh "Jeremy Van Fucking Holden."

Pete wrinkled his nose; just the geezers name made him itch to straighten him out. He leaned back in his faded, green armchair and scratched his head with the inch-short, neatly trimmed light hair "So what did he do?"

Matt rested his elbows on his knees, before his brown eyes stared intensely at a burned spot on the coffee table without really noticing it "He was a cokehead and my roommate at Harvard. Someone snitched him, but he'd hidden the stash in my room, so I got busted and expelled for it. He's a Van Holden, rich family, history at Harvard; if I'd tried to fight it I wouldn't even have had a chance." Matt lightly kicked the coffee table to get rid of some of the pent up frustration he was still carrying, even after the fight the day before.

"Holy fuck." Pete breathed, in shock "Sounds like these Harvard boys could slit your throat in your sleep." He wasn't impressed. Something like that was cowardly. Cowards were not exactly popular with the GSE.

"He paid me ten grand to go quietly though, that's how I could afford to come here." Matt quietly informed his new friend, embarrassed about actually having taken the money.

"Still mate, if he's done that to me I'd have kicked seven shades of shit out of 'im." Pete said determinedly and Matt laughed.

"So your dad. Shannon tells me he's some bigshot journo?" Pete questioned, actually sounding just a bit nervous.

"Yeah, he writes for the Times. Horrible dad though, he was never home. Shannon never forgave him." Matt stretched his legs and lighted a cigarette.

"Hmm … Well if I was you I wouldn't tell the guys about that. The only things worse than a Yank around here are coppers and journalists." Pete brushed it of as if it was nothing, but Matt frowned "What do you have against journalists?" he wondered.

"How much time you've got?" Pete shook his head over Matt's ignorance "They're lying, fucking scum who'll write anything, just to fill papers." When Matt kept looking odd Pete added "Well not your old man of course, he's the exception … maybe." Matt grinned, but it was forced though Pete didn't notice.

"What was you studying there anyways?" Pete asked and explained "At Harvard, before that geezer stitched ya up." when Matt hesitated to answer. But Matt had understood what Pete meant right away, his reason for hesitating to answer was that he'd been studying Journalism. He'd been 2 months shy of his diploma when he'd been expelled.

"History." He chose to lie at last, thinking he'd have nothing to worry about now, but Pete's look of surprise and the smile that followed unnerved him "History? I teach History."

It was Matt turn to be surprised "You teach?"

"Yes… Cheeky slag" Pete took a swig of the cup of coffee in his hand "History and P.E. What? Did you think the GSE paid a bloody wager?" He shook his head, laughing at Matt "Mate, I'm smart as fuck."

Matt curled up on the couch when Pete trotted across his messy living room to the small, equally messy, kitchen and washed of his cup "Come on mate, time to get up, we're going to the Abbey."

"No." Matt groaned, he wanted nothing but to stay curled up on the couch for the rest of the day or at least until his head stopped pounding.

"Oh yes, come on. English breakfast, double dose of Aspirin you'll feel sweet as a nun." Pete promised when he threw Matt's coat to him, already ready to go.

oxo

"Here you go." A nice, blond girl smiled at Matt as she reached him his fried egg with ham from the street cart "And for you Pete." She finished handing Pete a cup of coffee, though he'd just had some at home.

"Thanks love." Pete winked at the blond girl but then reached out a hand to stop Matt from walking as he turned his attention back to the blonde "Come on Shelly, give us the paper." Once Pete shot her a charming smile, Shelly had to give in and handed it over to him.

Matt watched him scan the front page "Fucking journos. Look at this" Pete tapped the newspaper "West Ham United wins 3-0 and our little scrap makes the headline." He growled.

Matt took a deep breath and finally asked the question that'd been eating him up ever since meeting Pete back at Shannon's "So … what is this?"

"Bollocks journo bullshit." Pete answered, angrily turning a few pages and Matt had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he said "No, this, the GSE?"

"Shhh." Pete finally turned his attention away from the newspaper and stared at Matt, before sneaking a glance at the old guy standing behind them, peacefully eating his sausages "Lower it, son." He warned Matt.

Matt frowned "Are you guys like an organized political movement or something?" somehow he couldn't picture Pete as a part of that.

"No mate" Pete sighed "We're a Firm." when Matt look confused he asked "You've never 'eard of a Firm in the States?" silently mocking the Americans.

"No." Matt shook his head, hoping Pete would explain more to him about these Firms.

"All right" Pete was evidently going to explain it "Every football team in Europe's got a Firm. Some have two. Christ, I forgot how clueless you Yanks are." Now he didn't even bother to mock the Yanks silently "All you see of us is the stadium riots on TV. Come on." Pete had handed back the newspaper to Shelly and started walking towards the tube station. Matt followed.

"See, West Ham football's mediocre. But our Firm is top notch and everyone knows it." Pete continued to explain and he couldn't keep a proud tone from his voice as he said "GSE: Green Street Elite."

"So…" Matt began, but Pete cut him off, clearly not done with his lesson "Arsenal, great football. Shit Firm. Tottenham, shit football _and _shit firm. The Yids they're called." Matt was sure it had something to do with the Cockney Slang Pete had tried to explain to him yesterday but he didn't care to ask when Pete said "I actually put their main lad through a phonebox window the other day."

"What about Millwall?" Matt inquired; he thought he'd heard some of the guys toss the name around yesterday.

"Ah Millwall, where to even fucking begin about Millwall" Pete buried his hand that weren't holding the coffee deep in the pocket of his black jeans "Millwall and West Ham Firms hate each other. More than any other Firms by far."

"Sort of like the Yankees and the Red Sox." Matt said, forgetting that Pete thought Baseball was a girl's sport.

"More like the Israelis and the Palestinians, mate." Pete answered and Matt chuckled.

"We 'aven't played Millwall in ten years." Pete informed him "Their top boy's this geezer named Tommy Hatcher. 'Orrible old cunt" from the serious dislike in Pete's voice Matt guessed that it was a bit more personal between Pete Dunham and Tommy Hatcher than just football.

"Back in the Major's days Tommy's son was killed in a scrap. After that he went completely mental. Lost the plot." Matt almost shuddered, after they way he'd seen Pete fight he didn't dare to think about what someone would have to do to be called mental by Pete.

"Who's the Major?" Matt asked, this question had been burning him as much as the question about the GSE.

"Ah the Major" Pete smiled "Quite a legend around here. He ran the GSE in the early 90's when I was coming up. The 'ardest bastard you ever saw." Pete's smile vanished with his next words "They say we kind of lost our way when he left." He stopped walking and turned to Matt "But believe me, my boys are bringing the old GSE reputation right back." He didn't start to walk again until Matt had nodded agreeing, though he would have no idea if it was true or not.

They finally reached the tube station, but none of them spoke again until they were sitting in the compartment across of each other "So basically, Firms are gangs?" Matt voiced his thoughts.

"Kind of." Pete said, but he didn't sound like he agreed "But we're a far cry from all that blood and crips bullshit" he explained "I mean shooting a machine gun out of a moving car at an 8-year-old girl? That's just cowardly." Pete spat the word.

An elderly man in the tube turned his head and didn't even bother to hide his disapproving look as Pete continued "See, we might be into fighting and all that, but it's really about reputation. Humiliating another mob in a row or doing something the other Firms get to 'ear or talk about." Pete grinned and swatted Matt's shoulder "Like a Yank in his first fight. Boom! And against the main lads." Matt laughed as Pete got up and offered his seat to a woman who was pulling an obviously heavy suitcase "Here you are love, sit down."

Matt got up too so they could continue their conversation "Pete, I don't know how to thank you, for what you did for me." Matt said.

"Don't give it another thought." Pete wasn't very comfortable with any emotional thank you "Yesterday was a good result for us. We had a laugh, we had a few pints, cheered on the mighty Hammers. We was completely outnumbered, but we stuck by our mates and we stood our grounds. No matter what happened, that's what it's all about." Pete finished and they got of the tube.

Matt's heart was pounding hard in his chest as Pete told him he'd wait outside while Matt went in to pick up the stuff he'd left at Shannon and Steve's the day before. Matt and Pete had decided it was better that Matt stayed with Pete, after all as Pete had said "Ye' need to learn 'ow to fight mate."

**A/N: **Sorry about the long absence, exams and stuff, and the filler chapter, but things are busy and I figured this would be better than no chapter at all. I promise Lulu will be in the next chapter, and I'll hurry to write I just have a lot going on. Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspires me to write!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
